U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,766, issued to the inventor of the present application and incorporated by reference herein, discloses an exercise apparatus including a base and a pivoted lever arm pivotably connected to the base with a free lever end spaced from and extending generally transversely from the base. The free lever end is adapted to receive weights and a handle is attached to a point on the lever arm spaced from the pivotable connection by which a user of the apparatus may exert effort against the weights borne at the free lever end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,195, also issued to the inventor of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein, discloses further refinements, including an adjustable forearm pad, which provide greater ease and flexibility of use of the exercise apparatus.
Similarly, the attachments of the present invention, including a tower attachment and a shoulder bar attachment, provide yet further ease and flexibility of use, expanding the number and kinds of exercises which a user can accomplish with the exercise apparatus, concomitantly expanding the range of muscles which can be developed with the apparatus.